


5 times Dean almost held Castiel's hand and one time he did

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Other, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Dean almost held Castiel's hand and one time he did

-1-

Dean was at the police station, standing next to Castiel as he waited for the agent. His hand reached out for Castiel's, but he pulled it back and coughed awkwardly. 

-2-

Dean was in the impala, driving to the bunker after a successful hunt. Sam was surprisingly in the back of the car, knocked out, and Castiel was at the front, sleeping. Dean's hand itched to hold Castiel in his, but he avoided it.

-3-

Dean was in a grocery store, and Cas had walked up next to him, hand brushing against his dangerously close. Castiel pointed at a bag of chips he wanted, and Dean used that as an excuse not to grab his hand.

-4-

Dean was back from a hunt was sitting on his hed, watching Castiel listen to the radio while falling asleep. Dean wanted to cover Castiel's hand with his own, but he didn't.

-5-

Dean was researching a case when Castiel had sat across from him, hands on table was he asked Dean something. Dean wanted to reach out and intertwine his fingers with Castiel's, but he used all his strength not to.

+1

Castiel was holding a shotgun, looking around the corner at the monser. Dean frowned before finally intertwining his hand with Castiel's, making him turn. Dean flashed him a smile before letting go and running in, gun ready. 

Castiel smiled and followed.  
Finally.


End file.
